Yoshi
Yoshi is a main Protagonist in the entire Mario co. Series. Yoshi is one of the rare powerful yoshis, The Ancient Yoshis. Yoshi as well seems less intelligent than most of the Mario co members. History Yoshi first appeared in Mario co 1 in the very beginning, calling Luigi "Mama Luigi." As he did in the Super mario world TV series episode, Mama Luigi. Yoshi's History is unknown before he joined the Mario co. All is known is his father, Dr. Y Got rid of him long ago, and Luigi must have found him. In Mario co 2, Yoshi was accidentally turned into an adult by Dr. Y when he was turning Mario, Luigi, and Bowser back into adults after Lord Meerkat turned them into children. Yoshi gradually became more Mature throughout the series, as well learning his powers. In mario co 3, Yoshi met Alexis, a pink, female Yoshi who was working for Lord Meerkat. Yoshi as well fell in love with Alexis. When the Mario co got to Lord Meerkat's castle, Lord Meerkat transformed Yoshi into a brainwashed monster, Ultra-Yoshi. After Mario co defeated Lord Meerkat and Ultra-Yoshi, Yoshi was returned to normal. As well in the 3rd book, Yoshi met Barrett. Yoshi both adores and Hates barrett for an unknown reason. In Mario co. 4, Yoshi was reunited with his mother. Yoshi then had a baby with Alexis, Dudley. In Mario co 5, Yoshi was re-transformed into Ultra-Yoshi, exept this time by Dimentio. After Mario co defeated him in the core of the moon of Hilton Planet, He was released, and Count Bleck sent him and Alexis away to a secret location to save the universe from the Ultra-Void. Yoshi did not appear at all in Mario co. 6, but was mentioned alot. In Mario co 7, Yoshi's house in the sky was raided by Dimentio and his Creeper army. Dudley attempted to protect his Mother and Father, but Dimentio teleported behind Dudley and sliced him in half. Yoshi returned to the Mario co.'s house warning them that Dimentio returned. When Yoshi went into the garage to look for stuff to help Mario co, he found a magical mirror that made a copy of him with the oppisite attitude Yoshi has, the copy was named Boshi. Yoshi said it was a new playmate for him, but was insulted by Boshi. The Mario co went on a ferry boat because of Dimentio's hostility. Yoshi was in the dining room, and saying that they give you 2 sets of silverware because they give a lot of food. When the ferry was hit by a storm, Yoshi encountered the nasty shape-shifting Razious, Mayor Tompkins. When the boat was hit by lightning, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Alexis escaped through a nearby lifeboat. they sailed to a distant continent with a hard to pronounce name. When a dragon smoked Luigi, Yoshi stuck his tounge out at Luigi, When Luigi angered Yoshi, He scared off the dragon. When Dimentio made everything into a weird (yet hilarious) world, Yoshi was renamed Spyoshi. He said he was born with "freakish Fart Powers" and can help Mario cross a large cliff. Dimentio transformed everything back to normal after a bit because he thought it was "too weird". After awhile, Yoshi finished his comic about Mario being retarded. After Mario read the comic, Dimentio appeared and Murdered Alexis in attempt to kill Yoshi. Afterwards, they met the Black Ninja (Timpani), not knowing who he (rather she) was. the remaining Mario co and the Black ninja encountered Dimentio in Castle Bleck. Dimentio then destroyed everything, and created a "perfect" world that had his face everywhere. After the world was returned normal, Count Bleck mentioned everyone can have sausages to celebrate (Which Yoshi goes crazy for).